


Taking Advantage

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Death Note
Genre: Chains, Handcuffs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Sex With a Sleeping Person, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L's odd sleeping habits present Light with an opportunity to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

Light Yagami jerked awake, looking around to remind himself where he was. He sighed when he saw he was task force HQ, still chained to L. The other man was quietly working at his computer, and showed no signs of being tired at all. He got another forkful of cake, eating it as he typed away with his other hand.

"Ryuzaki," Light said, "Aren't you tired? It seem like we've been at this for days."

"No, I'm fine," L replied, "But you can go back to sleep if you need to."

Light stood up. "No."

"Pardon?"

"Maybe you can sit and work for days on end, but I need sleep. And not, 'lounging in a chair' cat naps; I need to lay down in a proper bed and get a full night's sleep."

L looked intently at Light for a moment.

"Okay," he finally said.

"Thank you."

Getting up, L clicked a few keys on his laptop, then closed it. Getting his phone out of his pocket, he made a call. 

"Hello, Watari? Light and I will be going to our room. Could you come and clean up in the command room? What? No, nothing's wrong, Light just wants to sleep. No, I think we can take care of everything ourselves, thank you." With that, L picked up his laptop. "Shall we go?"

 

Light and L entered their bedroom. L led them over to the small night table between their beds. It had to be small; if they were to sleep in the separate beds while handcuffed, their beds had to be fairly close together. 

As soon as L had set down his laptop, Light tugged on the handcuffs. "I need a shower." 

L offered no resistance, letting Light lead them over to the dressers. Light got a pair of underwear out of his top drawer, then opened the next one down out get out a set of pajamas. L had gotten out a pair of boxers, then turned to Light.

"You know," he said, "you might want to forget about the shirt." 

"Oh?"

"I'll have to undo the cuffs for us to get undressed; if you want to wear the pajama top, I'll have to undo them _again_ for you to put it on. Surely just once is better?"

"Yeah, true," Light replied, knowing that his solution--to keep them un-cuffed for the duration of the shower--wasn't likely to fly with L. So he let the pajama top fall back into the drawer and just took the bottoms.

They went into the small room next the shower, which had a place to change clothes, and a laundry chute so they didn't even have to worry about a clothes hamper. 

L took the handcuff key out of his pocket, undoing them and hanging the cuffs over a hook usually meant for clothes. He quickly slipped his shirt off, then put the cuff back on. 

Light, meanwhile, was unbuttoning his shirt. Looking up, he sensed L's impatience. Sighing, Light slipped it off with only half of the buttons undone, then offered his wrist for L to re-cuff. As soon as he'd done so, Light finished undoing the rest of the buttons, then dropped the shirt down the chute. Then he began to remove his pants. 

L took his pants off, pulling his boxers off with them and nonchalantly tossing them in the chute. He then stood there, completely naked, staring at Light as he continued to undress. There really wasn't much Light could do, so he just turned away a bit and finished stripping.

Light was surprised by the bathroom. He'd expected it to be white and sterile, but it was a nice light blue with white and green accents, and several designs in the tile on the shower and bath areas. There was a large tub (big enough for two people, no doubt), and two shower heads. There was no wall between them; clearly Light was meant to shower next to L, with them in full view of each other. Sighing, Light accepted it and followed L over to them.

As he walked behind him, Light couldn't help but observe L's naked form in the bright lights of bathroom. He was pale--even moreso than Light would expect from a Caucasian--and so thin as to look almost sickly. His slightly stooped posture made his spine stick out a bit, something Light found a little unsettling. His eyes followed the man's spine down to the soft round curves of his ass. He quickly looked back up, glad L was facing the other direction so he couldn't see Light blushing. 

L walked up to one of the shower heads and Light took the other. There was a small shelf between them with shampoo and conditioner on it, but they each had their own body wash on another shelf. There was also a hook for each of them; L's just had a wash cloth while Light's had both a wash cloth and a pouf ball. 

Light turned on his showerhead, adjusting the temperature until it was just right for a nice, refreshing shower. He stood for a moment, just enjoying the feel of the warm water. It felt great to finally shower after days of sitting in the same clothes. As much as he didn't relish the idea of showering with L, Light decided he was going to insist on once-a-day showers, even if it meant dragging L into the bathroom with him, laptop and all.

Smiling at the thought, Light took the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand, then put the bottle back for L to use. He looked over at his shower-mate and saw that L was just standing under the shower, letting the water run over his body. Light's eyes traveled down, first to L's thin chest, to his narrow waist, to his skinny legs. He let his eyes linger on the man's cock; it was pale and thin; even flaccid it was impressively long.

Breaking out of his reverie, Light began to wash his hair. As he rinsed the shampoo out of hair, he saw that L had finally put body wash on his wash cloth and was cleaning himself. After soaping up his arms and chest, L began to reach around a bit awkwardly to wash his back. After a moment of this, Light made a decision.

"Ryuzaki," he spoke loudly to be heard over the water. L turned to look at him curiously. "Would you like me to wash your back?" Light pointed to his own back by way of demonstration. 

"All right," L replied, stepping closer and handing Light his wash cloth. Then he turned, giving Light access to his bare back. Light reached forward and touched the cloth to L's back, and the man gave a start, pulling away. Light was surprised, and a little annoyed.

"What...? Relax, Ryuzaki, I'm not going to try anything..."

"I know," said L, actually sounding a bit apologetic. He looked at Light over his shoulder. "I'm not used to being touched." Light honestly wasn't sure how to react to that. "I promise not to flinch this time."

"Ok." Light tried again, and this time L allowed him to run the cloth across his shoulders, carefully down his back, to his waist. His hand rested on L's waist for a moment as he considered going lower...

"There you go," he said, finally, handing the wash cloth back to L.

"Thanks," the older man said, taking the cloth and walking back under the shower head to rinse off. As he did, Light put body wash on the pouf ball that had been provided for him, and began to lather up.

"Light," L said loudly, and when Light turned, he saw the man was pointing at his back the way Light had when he'd offered to wash L's back.

"Yeah, thanks," said Light, handing L the pouf ball and turning around. L began washing his back; moving down, from Light's shoulders to his back, his lower back, his hips, and down... Light let out a cry and jumped forward, away from the other man. "L! What are you doing?!"

"Cleaning your back," L replied calmly. "And please don't call me 'L'."

Light had a feeling L had intentionally done it; he was trying to keep Light on his guard. Now that he'd had a moment to recover, though, Light wasn't going to give L the satisfaction of showing his discomfort with L's antics. "I can reach, thanks," he said. 

"Ah, ok," said L.

Both Light and L finally finished their showers. Turning off the water and leaving the shower stall, they went over to where there were towels resting on a shelf for them. Light got one for his hair, then began to dry himself off. L used the same towel for his hair and body, which didn't surprise Light in the least. They then went back into the other room where they'd laid out their clothes. Tossing their towels into the laundry chute, they got dressed for bed. As L pulled on his boxers, he yawned rather loudly.

"Wow, so you actually do get tired," Light observed.

"Yes," L replied as he picked up the key to their handcuffs. "I need sleep like everyone else. I just have a very... unusual schedule." He lead them out to the bedroom with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"Possibly..." 

"What is it?" asked Light as he picked up the comb off his dresser and began combing his hair. 

Instead of replying, L headed over to the beds. 

"Did you hear me?" asked Light, even as he trailed along behind him.

"Yes," L replied, setting down the handcuff key and picking up receiver on the phone between their beds and pressing the speed-dial button marked "Watari". He waited for a few seconds then: "Watari, could you please come to our bedroom? Thank you." 

L hung up the phone and turned to Light. "As I said, I have an unusual schedule. After staying up for as long as I have, I might sleep for a long while..."

Light was beginning to see the problem. "Define 'a long while'?"

"According to Watari, I once slept for 40 hours. I think that's the longest I've slept at one time."

Light looked down at the chain connecting them. "Oh, that's just great..."

"Yes, exactly," L replied, also looking at the chain.

There was a knock on the door. "Sir? It's me," came Watari's voice through the door.

"Come in," replied L, yawning.

Watari entered and walked over to the two men. "What can I do for you, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm going to bed, Watari. If I end up sleeping through tomorrow, Light might need to you to help him with some things." 

With that, he handed Watari the handcuff key. The older man accepting it with a knowing nod. 

"I will let Watari undo the handcuffs to let you use the bathroom, and..." L looked thoughtful. "No, that's it, actually." 

Light sighed but knew there was no point arguing.

"Fine," Light acquiesced. He rather hoped this would all be a moot point anyway.

"Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, Watari, thank you," said L.

"Yeah, thanks," said Light sincerely. Watari nodded and left.

L yawned, then looked at Light with a bemused expression. "What?" Light asked.

The older man pointed. "Your hair's a mess."

"Like you're one to talk," Light retorted.

L smiled. "Yes, but I don't care how my hair looks; you do."

Light had to admit that was a good point. "So, can I go back over to the mirror to finish combing it?"

"Sure," said L with a yawn.

After Light combed his hair, he and L went back over to their beds. Light pulled the cover back on his bed, then crawled under the sheet. L, meanwhile, pulled the cover and sheet off his bed and lay down, not bothering to cover himself at all. 

Light turned towards L's bed, and saw to his surprise that L seemed to already be asleep. Unlike L's usual curled-up posture, he was laying straightened out; long, pale sinewy legs stretched, the arm with the handcuff on it hanging awkwardly off the bed. It was pretty clear the young man was dead to the world, while Light now found himself tired but awake. He sighed, looking enviously at his roommate. 

"Wasn't this _my_ idea?" 

Rolling onto his back, Light stared at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind so he could sleep. It worked; a few minutes later, he finally drifted off.

 

It took Light a moment to get his bearing when he woke up. Looking over, he saw L fast asleep, and from the looks of it, he was going to stay that way. He was just going to have to deal with either being stuck in bed or calling Watari to help him with using the bathroom and bring him his meals. He also had Watari bring him his laptop so he could get some work done.

At first Light was quiet, being careful not to disturb L. But by the evening, when it was clear that nothing he said or did was going to wake the man, he didn’t bother with being careful. He watched a little television in the evening, before going to sleep.

Light opened his eyes, stretching and looking around him. He was immediately aware of two things: First off, there was light coming in through the sliver where the drapes on the bedroom window didn't quite meet, meaning it was morning; and second, he was still handcuffed to L. The man was still fast asleep. Light sighed and mentally prepared himself for another day having to call Watari to help him.

Light watched as the other man rolled over, moving into a comfortable position. Light soon saw why L had rolled onto his back--he was sporting quite an erection, tenting out his boxers noticeably enough that Light could see it from where he was sitting.

Light tried to get back to work, but his eyes kept sliding over to look at his aroused roommate. 

"Ryuzaki! Wake up!"

L moved around, making a little noise, but didn't wake up. His erection didn’t abate, either; it was still there, tempting Light.

After a moment, Light made a decision. Setting his laptop aside, he walked over to L's bed. Sitting down, he looked at the sleeping man. 

Light looked at L's face. He looked so different in sleep; calm and untroubled. Also, L so rarely seemed to even _blink_ that just the fact of his eyes being closed also made him look different than Light was used to seeing him. He rather liked it. He still had the dark ring under his eyes though. Out of curiosity, Light reached down, running his fingers delicately over the soft, dark skin.

Gently, Light pried one of L's eyes open. L's normally large pupils wee shrunken, though it was difficult to tell given how dark his irises were. Light gently blew on L's eye, but there was no reaction. He let go of L's eyelid, and the man's eye closed again.

Light ran his fingers through L's bushy, messy hair. He smirked as he considered brushing it so it looked more presentable. He decided against it (mainly because he didn't want L to find out about the things he was doing to him); and just played with the long, dark strands. 

Light sat back, flush with excitement. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but... but he was rather enjoying it. And he wanted to do more. He thought it over for a moment; after all, the things he was considering doing were... quite wrong. But L was fast asleep, and what he didn't know couldn’t hurt him, right?

Light gently hooked his fingers in the waistband of L's boxers. He began pulling them down. He moved slowly, hesitantly. He got them far enough down that L's cock popped out of them, standing up large and stiff. Light slid the boxers down to L's knees, then completely off.

Shifting around, Light slowly, carefully lay on top of L. He looked into the man's calm, sleeping face. He looked rather cute, sleeping and peaceful and... helpless. He lightly, almost playfully, rubbed his nose against L's. Tilting his head, he brushed his lips over L's. Then he kissed him; it was gentle, and would be considered chaste under other circumstances. As he drew back, Light gently licked L's lips.

Turning on his side, Light looked down at L's erection. Filled with curiosity, Light rolled onto his back and slipped his pajama pants off. He tossed them onto his own bed. Then he stroked himself a bit. Since he hadn't gotten a chance to do so much as masturbate since he and L had been chained together, it didn't take much time for him to get hard. As soon as he was, he turned and leaned close to L. He pressed his cock against L's, looking at the two them together. They were similar in length, and while Light had thought L's cock was thick, up close like this, and compared to his own, he saw that it was actually just a little thinner than Light's was. 

Curiosity satisfied, Light rolled on to his back, resting for a bit. Without stimulation, Light's cock slowly went soft again.

Light turned towards his sleeping roommate again. As before in the shower, Light was struck by how thin L was. He ran his fingers over the prominent bones of L's ribcage, and gently over the dip of his stomach. His hand continued down, over L's navel and down into his thick, dark, curly pubic hair. He clearly never shaved it, but honestly, Light kind of liked it like this. As he stroked L's pubes, his fingers bumped against L's erection. A thought--darker than his previous ones--came to him. Could he? _Should_ he?

Light stared down at L's cock. Taking a breath, Light wrapped his hand around L's erection. He worked it slowly, partially to not wake L, but also because he liked it slow. Light smiled when he saw a glimmer of precum on the tip of L's penis. Leaning over, he licked it off. Then, he slowly ran his tongue along the underside, enjoying the feel of the soft, warm flesh against his tongue. Sliding up, Light wrapped his lips around the tip of L's cock. Light was glad L was asleep--he wasn't very experienced giving head, and he had a feeling L would be _judging_ him the whole time. He inelegantly slid his lips along the shaft of L's cock, occasionally licking it. Light nearly gagged as his mouth was filled with fluid. He quickly swallowed; he didn’t like to, but he had no place to spit the jizz out.

Light wanted more; to go further. He spread L's long, slender legs. After everything else he'd just done, would fucking L be taking it one step too far?

Light moved a little closer, up between L's legs. He ran his hands up L's smooth, pale thighs. As he leaned over, Light's cock brushed against L's knee. It was a fairly pleasant sensation, and gave Light an epiphany.

Laying down, Light turned L onto his side, facing away from him. Lifting L's top leg, he slid forward, resting his dick on L's lower thigh. Letting go of L's top leg, Light gave an experimental thrust. The skin of L's thighs against his cock felt good, but with his legs just resting loose, there wasn't enough friction. Light took hold of L's upper leg, pushing it gently down. He gave another thrust, this time getting the tightness he needed. He began working back and forth between L's thighs, his cock rubbing wonderfully against his soft flesh.

With a shudder and a moan, Light came between L's thighs. He lay for a moment, just enjoying the afterglow. He ran his fingers down L's prominent spine, then placed a kiss on the nape of his neck.

Suddenly, Light realized something: He couldn't get to the bathroom to get a towel to clean L's leg off. Sighing, he went over and got his own pajama pants. Turning them inside out, he used the bottom inside cuff. That far down and inside, he doubt L would notice it. Light decided not to worry about the bit that had spilled on the bed; L would probably think it was his own from a nocturnal emission.

Light gently put L's boxers back on him. He moved back over to his own bed, sitting naked while the jizz dried on his pajama bottoms. The high he'd gotten while... violating L was starting to wear off, and he was starting to feel ashamed.

Looking over at the other bed, Light was at least somewhat comforted by the fact that L was still snoozing away as if nothing had happened.

Letting out a deep, slow breath, Light decided that whatever he felt, he'd done what he'd done, and nothing would change it. There was nothing to be gained by telling L, so he'd just keep it to himself. Light slipped his pajamas on and, steeling himself, he called Watari to bring him breakfast.


End file.
